


走入深夜

by alesian



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Complete, F/M, M/M, Multi, Stony Sparks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: “如果我死了，别执着于寻找一种方法令我起死回生。我知道你会为此尝试，但你也会将自己逼入绝境。同样的，如果你死了，”他的嗓音突然变得沙哑“如果你死了，我……”“你会继续战斗。”托尼补全对方的句子，“假如我们其中之一离开人世，剩下的那个仍然会继续战斗。”或一个有关魔法、英雄传说、意志和生命的故事。





	走入深夜

**Author's Note:**

> 盾铁616加上我心血来潮编造的魔法大陆设定，有冬寡少量出没。
> 
> 由于不想输入时中英键盘频繁切换，文中人名全部采取中文音译的方式，或因翻译来源不同有差异。

 

 

 

一

 

史蒂夫于黑暗降临前赶到雾山酒馆。

 

太阳的余烬在地平线上燃烧，天空像滩被湖水晕开的鲜血。史蒂从光明的尽头来，低头进了酒馆，影子被油灯拉得纤长，拓印上木头和石板砌好的墙面。在他身后，狂风阖上厚重的木板门，声音惊扰了酒馆里的客人。寂静比第一颗星星更快降临，史蒂夫手足无措地站在门口，在不怀好意的目光下，双手紧握成拳头。

 

“我来这里找一个人。”他挪动脚步，坐在酒馆最中心的那张橡木桌前。背上的盾牌被他从肩带上拆卸下来，倚靠在手边触手可及的地方，接着，又在密切的注视下除去斗篷的兜帽，露出被覆盖一半皮质面具的脸。史蒂夫抬起头，环顾四周，“他大概还没有来。”

 

酒馆的老板用手背扶了扶毡帽的帽檐，露出一对狭长狡黠的双眼。他咳嗽了两下，第二声比第一声更响亮，肿胀变形的手把一大杯麦芽酒放到史蒂夫面前。“你得付钱。”史蒂夫听后从斗篷遮盖住的钱袋里掏出两枚铜币，放在酒杯旁边。酒馆的老板拾起铜币，眯起眼睛。昏黄的光线下，他的鼻子耸了起来，如同树干上丑陋的疖块。“你还得提供名字。”

 

史蒂夫的右手放在酒杯上，拇指抹去从杯口滴落的水珠。“我叫史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

 

听到周围陆续传来的嗤笑，史蒂夫皱紧了眉头。酒馆的老板喉咙里发出咕咕唧唧的怪声，斜眼看着史蒂夫。“你弄错了。既然你来了这里，自然能看见游灯，也自然有一个夜行者的名字。”

 

 

二

 

黑夜变成了活着的生物。

 

人们说，名字已成禁忌的女巫诅咒了埃尔因，以此为中心，诅咒像瘟疫一样牵连了伊艾尔斯整个大陆。夜晚被从诅咒中诞生的生物占领，而埃尔因的夜晚比别处更加浓稠腥臭，一旦日落便像没有尽头。黑暗中，人们无需惧怕流浪的野兽，而是栖息在其中的怪物。所以，天黑后最好别走夜路，抱着侥幸的人早被吞噬了灵魂和身体，就连死亡也无法为他们在世间留下尘埃。

 

人们或许会死，但只要还有会说话的人，故事就能活到最后。在跨越整个大陆的幸存者的故事里，黑夜是一切的中心。后来，黑夜学会开口说话，为人再次取名，它们有自己的故事在夜间流传，但是人们都只爱自己热爱讲述的版本。

 

许多好故事都始于苦难，而苦难的源头，必须有一个或两个罪人。

 

 

三

 

我要去埃尔因的铁丘城，信上说。

 

史蒂夫刚看到开头，就知道这应该是必须要坐下来才能继续阅读的内容。他在屋里转了一圈，在床上给自己找了个地方。

 

我要去埃尔因的铁丘城，若你愿意同行，三日后夜幕升起时，在埃尔因远郊的雾山酒馆等我。如果你不知道路，那就沿着游灯走。

 

他从口耳相传的故事里听过雾山酒馆，那里是逃出生天的夜行者倾吐噩梦的聚集地，日落前开门，距离开埃尔因的远郊大路不远。通向那的道路两旁，燃烧着唯有与黑夜正面交锋过的人才能看见的青色火焰，夜行者说那是指引灵魂的游灯。

 

史蒂夫去过伊艾尔斯大陆的许多地方，对埃尔因的记忆却仍然停留在九十年前。那是他唯一不想独自前往的土地。

 

他在那里度过了人生最平凡安稳的岁月，埋葬了自己的母亲，也在那里得到了漫长又孤独的第二次生命。实现莎拉的愿望是史蒂夫自己的决定，彼时疾病缠身的他可能活不过下一个冬天，尽管他从记事起就在等待一切结束的那天，但莎拉双眼红肿难消的破碎面庞使他无法安逸地迎接死亡。

 

魔法是唯一的出路，莎拉的态度坚决。领主的妻子是一位研习古教魔法的女巫，凭着咒语和草药为人们提供帮助。史蒂夫已经陷入昏迷，不知道莎拉究竟求了他们多久，只依稀记得自己被带入了城堡，醒来时已经躺在家里床上。

 

史蒂夫如愿获得健康，身体机能甚至远超于常人，也正如女巫所言，为此付出了代价，拥有了与诅咒无异的永生。然而莎拉看着重获新生的史蒂夫，脸上欣喜不已，完全将代价抛在了脑后。

 

不到半年，莎拉心疾突发去世。

 

葬礼结束后的晚上，史蒂夫没能睡着，起早去了莎拉的墓前。女巫已经站在前夜雨水蒸发的薄雾中，史蒂夫不知道她究竟在那待了多久。她的身体在迷蒙中变得模糊，晨曦却自然而然地集中在她颈间的项链上，作为吊坠的蓝色宝石四周没有任何装饰，光芒在里面流动，仿佛这才是画面中唯一活着的事物。史蒂夫不得不强迫自己抽离视线，感觉自己像刚被鬼魂附身过的人。

 

他们面对面站在莎拉的墓碑前，被怪异的氛围吞噬。

 

时间难以被推断，但是女巫主动打破了寂静。“我从未忘记独自面对漫长的生命究竟有多艰难，”她低下头，十指交叉微蜷着垂在身前，“或许你以为我在控制魔法，但某种程度上和我和咒语无异，只是魔法的载体。生命魔法的代价不是固定的，而是经由魔法筛选，即使你没有提，我和莎拉的一意孤行还是对你造成了困扰。”

 

“至少我的母亲不会因为我的死而伤心。” 史蒂夫蹲了下来，掌心贴着墓碑上名字的凹陷抚过。此时此刻，死亡只是一个他难以验证的答案，“埃尔因没有值得我留下的事物，明天我会离开这里。临行前，我希望你知道我并不责怪你。一切是我自己的选择，我必须努力接受命运。”

 

他的左手触碰上湿润的地面，用力向下压，感受整只手缓缓陷进土里。也许是在上一秒，也许是在他无心忽视的某一瞬间，松软的泥土中迅速钻出了浓密的绿芽，它们疯狂成长，茎部变粗，叶子展开，最终开出花瓣几乎透明的白色花朵，包裹着粉色的花蕊，在阳光下随着微风摇摆，覆盖住土壤，像是初冬悄然降临的第一场雪。

 

“它们会永远开着，以此纪念你的母亲。”女巫微微弯下腰，摘下其中的一朵，示意史蒂夫张开手，“无论未来发生了什么，请相信你的心，相信你的眼睛。”

 

深吸一口气，史蒂夫站起来，皱紧了眉，盯着掌心中的花朵不发一语。不久，树林的叶子开始簌簌作响，女巫她摘下项链，放到史蒂夫仍然向前伸展着手指的掌心中央。史蒂夫张开嘴巴，难以发出声音，但女巫只是摇了摇头。

 

“霍华德说，许多年后你会回到埃尔因。史蒂夫，去做你想做的事吧，当你回家的时候，或许你不会再孤身一人。”

 

 

四

 

史蒂夫穿过白色的荒野，走上石头堆砌而成的阶梯。

 

他走上去又一路向前，捡起地上的烛台，点燃上面剩下的半截蜡烛。微弱的烛光在空旷阴暗的城堡里作用甚微，风吹来将火熄灭，史蒂夫尝试着再次将它点燃，得到的只有又一阵恍若嚎哭的风声。

 

“你是谁？”

 

史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛。声音的主人站在城堡长廊的尽头，寂静蜂拥而至。无所畏惧一般，他们突然迈开步子，向彼此走近。随着距离清晰的缩短，史蒂夫越加清晰地感受到自己正经历陌生人的探究，与此同时，他发现对方在朦胧的月光下有一双蓝色的眼睛。这不应该是什么惊人的发现，但史蒂夫的脚步还是迟疑了一瞬，没有任何理由，也说不清感受。

 

他只知道那种颜色自己曾经见过。

 

 

五

 

离开埃尔因不久的某一天，在基林利雪山山脚的一个小村庄里，史蒂夫见到了娜塔莎。史蒂夫已经小有名气，但人们还不知道他的长相。在认出史蒂夫之前，隔着斗篷、皮甲和布衣，娜塔莎先认出了史蒂夫藏在身上的项链。她挑起眉，嘴角翘着，说他得到了一件极宝贵的礼物，应该好好保管。

 

这之前，他几乎忘记了自己身上还有这个东西。在娜塔莎的目光下，史蒂夫把项链从口袋里拿出来仔细端详，紧接着，一个念头迅速闪过，他回忆起来了，这是托尼眼睛的颜色。

 

真是古怪的巧合，他想。

 

“那项链曾经属于玛利亚·史塔克。”娜塔莎说，“她信任你。你知道原因吗？”凛风在她头发上铺了一层薄雪，呼出的气息迅速凝结成冰珠，挂在眉毛和睫毛上，但她泰然自若地站在雪地里，分毫不受严寒侵扰。她站在苍白的世界中央，像一团默默燃烧的烈火。

 

史蒂夫不知道自己身上的哪一部分出卖了自己，也许是僵硬的嘴角，或是他的眼睛。总之，娜塔莎闷哼一声。“你不知道。”

 

娜塔莎的话像是说玛利亚临别前委托史蒂夫为她做一件事，然而在此之前，他的思绪从未在整件事上多做停留。他的第一反应是慌张，如果他辜负了玛利亚的心愿？更糟的是，如果一切已经太迟了呢？

 

娜塔莎将侧鬓的头发拨到耳后，笑声沙哑。“它可以救人，但在派上用场之前，别被里面的魔法吞噬。”她缓慢踱步到史蒂夫面前，仰起头端详着他，“不，你已经找到与它相处的办法了。”

 

“这不是我当下最关心的事。我听说你知道驱逐黑夜的办法。光是逃跑，世界不会有任何改变，我想要减少它们的数量。”风刃刮痛了史蒂夫的耳朵，他没有感觉到，甚至没眨眼：“这是一场战争，总有人得去战斗。”

 

“你觉得黑夜是什么？”娜塔莎问，“人们都说黑夜来自玛利亚的诅咒，但你怎么想？”

 

史蒂夫怎么想并不重要，因为世界上的大多数人都站在与他相反的立场。他觉得玛利亚不会诅咒埃尔因，霍华德也不是背叛人类的叛徒。事实必然没有像故事那样流传到人们的耳朵里，但他去过很多地方，人们都只相信故事。一个人很少，但一千人很多了，可是即使再多，还是远远不够。史蒂夫低下头，在娜塔莎的眼中检讨自己，但这没用，他有太多想说又说不完的话。

 

“我不愿相信他们真如传闻所说。”娜塔莎脸上露出满意的表情，于是史蒂夫知道自己并没有搞砸，“你知道真相？”

 

“我不知道，继续相信自己相信的吧。”娜塔莎似笑非笑，“想要实现你的目的，需要魔法与精湛锻造技术结合的武器。”她向史蒂夫招手，示意他跟上。史蒂夫不习惯在小腿深的雪地里行走，很快被落在了后面。目前为止，体力的消耗并不足以引起他的重视，真正令他担忧的，是周围迅速聚集的村民。他们无论男女手持着兵器，在史蒂夫经过时扬起下巴，虎视眈眈地看着他。

 

“霍华德·史塔克在我这儿留了一样东西，是个盾牌。他说，你心意已决时会来这里找我，希望我能把这个盾牌转交给你。说实话，你比想象中多花了不少时间，那挺占地方的，”娜塔莎撩开门上挂的帘子，没有理会史蒂夫，直接进了屋。她的头向里偏了偏：“但詹姆斯总是让我忍一忍。”

 

 

六

 

史蒂夫穿过白色的荒野，走上石头堆砌而成的阶梯。

 

他没能预料到接下来的一切。城堡令人窒息的阴暗被从虚无中诞生的光明吞噬，角落里的蛛网与灰尘一并不见踪影，他行走在摇曳的烛光中，脚步却一拖再拖。史蒂夫凭着记忆寻找托尼的房间，现在他不像之前那么确定了，场景突如其来的转变令他感到不安，他不确定自然而然发生的事是否仍然能在巨变后保持原样。五分钟过去，史蒂夫意识到自己迷了路，就在他彻底停下步伐的时刻，石砖的边缘逐一闪烁，用难以忽略的方式为他指出了方向。

 

他仍然无法确定自己是否喜欢魔法，但魔法帮他找到了托尼。史蒂夫最终在藏书室停了下来，看到托尼仰头站在梯子上，左手臂上已经摞起三本书，右手还在向着上方伸展。几乎就在他出现的瞬间，托尼收回手，在梯子上回过头看向门口，仿佛已经洞察一切。史蒂夫喊了一声他的名字，但他挑起眉，身体在梯子上悠闲地伸展，就是不肯下来。

 

史蒂夫并不愚蠢，他突然意识到城堡的变化究竟因何而起。他耸了一下肩膀，食指和拇指掐在鼻梁上。“我懂了，我之前不该说你住的地方满目狼藉。”

 

托尼不屑地哼了一声，还是没有动。

 

“所以，”史蒂夫走到梯子下面踮起脚尖，两条手臂环绕住对方的腰，用力向上一抬往后一拽，把人轻松抱了下来。他的后脑勺被不知从哪个方向飞来的书给砸了一下，并不算疼，但作为报复已经足够了。托尼没有挣扎，扭头不看史蒂夫，双臂交叉在胸前。

 

“你会魔法，这真是个新发现。”史蒂夫让托尼从自己的怀里落在地上，突然感觉自己的行为似乎不那么恰当。他执行的时候什么都没想，但托尼看起来并不介怀，脸上浮现出一丝得意。现在，他们起码能够继续下一个话题了。

 

“我一个人在这，总得找点事打发时间。”托尼一挥手指，把那本刚刚飞向史蒂夫的书还原归位，“你上次来是什么时候？六个月前？”。

 

他不需要回答托尼，对方的眼神里流露出确信无疑，只是语气中的沉重难以掩饰。他们上一次见面的确是六个月前，史蒂夫也觉得这次的时间相隔太远了，但他并不掌握控制权，托尼也一样。尽管理智上明白他们都无法成为被责怪的对象，还是无法改变史蒂夫陷足于托尼的失望，在令他感到刺痛的事实里心生内疚。

 

藏书室的三面墙壁被摆满图书的书架占据，一部分的书脊上还写着史蒂夫难以辨认或无法理解的语言。他无法想象托尼在城堡的生活，三十年来只能借由窗户，或是攀爬上高处眺望远方。托尼能在城堡里继续生活，至少意味着他的信念仍然没有被摧毁，他的时间不是空洞的虚无。这是史蒂夫第一次见到这间藏书室，想要阅读完所有内容，至少要拥有超乎常人的生命长度，得知托尼在城堡里仍然有事可做，稍微抚平了史蒂夫心里的缺痕，但只是这些远远不够。长久以来，他想要一个可以长期停留的栖身之所，但托尼则想要一个可以自由离开的地方，他们都在追求暂时无法实现的事物，从自我挣扎中保持清醒，从对方的存在中搜寻理解和慰藉。

 

史蒂夫想要留在这里，这里有托尼和陪伴，有宁静与安全。他也无法留在这里，肩上的盾牌意味着许多责任，人们对他的名字寄予无限希望。更重要的是，他只能在这里待上一日或一夜，当某个隐藏在脑海中的声音催促他回到城堡的阶梯上，他的脚步将不再经由意志驱使。史蒂夫只庆幸他的人生中仍有让巧合发生的余地，使他们两个陌生人的梦境能够链接在一起，在这个独特的空间里，他只是史蒂夫，托尼只是托尼，不需要责任，也不需要过去和身份。

 

“我们最好不要继续浪费时间。”托尼拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“前些日子，我在城堡的某个房间里发现一些奇怪的大型工具，那个房间离我的房间太远了，我需要你帮我把它们抬到我的隔壁。”

 

 

七

 

雾山酒馆里出现了死一般的寂静，一直在偷听的客人们纷纷低下头，假装与刚才的对话毫无干系。酒馆老板往后退了半步，树皮似的嘴唇颤抖了一下，在史蒂夫的目光下佝偻起身躯，将两枚铜币放回桌上。

 

史蒂夫已经习惯了这种安静。作为能够多次逃出生天的夜行者，一个名字远没有另一个名字具有意义。人们要么将他视为英雄，吹捧他的作为，要么将他视为异类，对他避之不及。认识他的人大多也不认识他。史蒂夫脸上的面具出于各种里有时而戴上时而摘下，他已经习惯它了，也习惯了居无定所、不分日夜的流浪。埃尔因物是人非，却是他唯一能称之为家的地方。

 

史蒂夫小口喝起桌上如今免费的麦芽酒。他并不渴，只是不希望在等待的期间无事可做。但他喝得太快了，一整杯很快就见了底，酒馆的老板在他放下杯子的同时出现他身后，将另一杯酒放在桌上，朝酒馆的一角使了个眼神。“别的客人付账。”

 

就在这时，沉重的硬木门被再次推开，不速之客将酒馆里扫视一遍，在看见史蒂夫时迈开步伐。忽视客人震惊的表情，来者泰然自若地在史蒂夫对面坐下，同样是木制的椅子在他的屁股下发出咯吱咯吱的声响，于是他又站起来把整段动作放慢速度重复了一遍，满意于第二次时的安静。

 

“你迟到了，老朋友。”史蒂夫说，“夜幕升起时，对吧？”

 

对方没有说话，金属的手肘支撑在桌面上，金属的手掌托着金属的下巴，他的浑身上下都被金属包裹，唯有应该属于眼睛的位置，在橘色的烛火下幽幽散发出微弱的浅蓝光芒。

 

酒馆的老板缓慢踱步到他们面前，放下一杯麦芽酒。“客人付账。”

 

史蒂夫挑起眉。“不用问他名字？”

 

“不用。没有人能认错铁皮人。”他的两排黄牙从唇缝间露出来，鼻子和嘴巴同时用来呼吸，脸上的表情捉摸不透，“三个月前，有人看见你往铁丘城的方向去了，人们都以为你已经死了，你为什么还活着？”

 

铁皮人微微仰起头，看了一眼酒馆的老板，但是所有人都能感觉到，在那两条蓝色的光晕下，他的目光回到史蒂夫脸上。“如果那是真的，你觉得我应该是死是活？”他的语气令史蒂夫皱起眉头。在任何人能够开口之前，他站了起来，把盾牌系回背上。“铁皮人，我们应该走了。现在出发的话，我们明天天黑前就能到达铁丘城。”

 

“好提议。”铁皮人跟着站起身，绕着桌子走到史蒂夫旁边。他们只往前走了不到两步，身后就有人叫住了他们。

 

那人身体有些粗圆，脸却极其瘦削，颧骨下凹陷的脸颊像两个骇人的深坑。“我不想多说，铁丘城和埃尔因荒野与别处都不一样，往那边去的人都疯了，据说丢掉性命是眨眼间的事。”

 

“你们去那鬼地方做什么？”人群中有人说了这么一句。这是大家都想知道的问题，包括史蒂夫自己。铁皮人仍然没有告诉他去铁丘城的原因，但假如这是对方的计划，史蒂夫不能让对方只身前往。

 

人们惧怕埃尔因的女巫，但留在史蒂夫记忆中的女人，仍然是九十年前的玛利亚·史塔克。即使还没能回到莎拉的墓碑前，他相信那里的花朵仍然一如不会融化的积雪。

 

“这与你们无关。”史蒂夫说。

 

埃尔因的天空如今已经看不见月亮了。他们离开时没有回头，消失在令人恐惧的夜色中。

 

 

八

 

史蒂夫穿过白色的荒野，走上石头堆砌而成的阶梯。

 

最终，他和托尼爬上城堡的最高处，肩并肩坐着，让双腿在边缘外悬空。夏日的晚风有些潮湿，夹杂一丝无需点明的凉意，史蒂夫偏过头，目光凝聚在托尼把胡子被精心修剪过的下巴上，喉咙里发出微弱的笑声。

 

“为什么笑？”托尼扭头问他。

 

“我第一次见你的时候，你看起来又高又瘦，有点弱不禁风。然后我每次再见到你，你身上都会发生一些令我惊奇的变化。”史蒂夫还没有在脑海里听到以往从不缺席的声音，但直觉告诉它，那不会太晚降临。不得不离开的时刻正向他逐步逼近，他总是有很多话来不及说，“现在你可变化不少。”

 

“我用占卜见过城堡外的世界，和你比起来，大多数人的身体都弱不禁风。”托尼反驳，“相比之下，你依然没怎么变化，感觉你的时间像停止了一样。”

 

史蒂夫和托尼对上视线，欲言又止，停顿片刻后朝对方的脸上伸出手。托尼扭动着想要往后躲，但是史蒂夫另一只手放在了他的颈后，令托尼不敢再动。过了一秒，又或是十秒，托尼无法确认具体的时间，只感觉脸上有温热的皮肤轻扫而过。史蒂夫露出一个微笑，向他伸出食指。“只是根睫毛。你想许愿吗？”

 

“我不是小孩。”托尼眯起眼看着他，脸上涨成红色，“史蒂夫，你是个白痴。”

 

听了他的话，史蒂夫张开嘴，大声笑了起来。空中瞬间回荡起他的笑声，交织成一张包裹住两人的网。托尼的眼睛看向别处，允许史蒂夫继续笑了一会，紧接着用胳膊肘在他肋骨上狠狠戳了一下。

 

“我试过在梦醒后找你。”史蒂夫用手捂住自己的心脏，仿佛那里才是他真正感受到疼痛的地方。他沉重地吞咽，以为那样做就能咽下所有情感，但却没能成功，“我发誓自己见过这座城堡，但却想不起来究竟在哪里见过。你无法想象，我究竟独自去了多少地方，这就像大海捞针一样。”

 

“史蒂夫，”托尼打断了他，“你得答应我一件事，别再找我了。现实有时候并不如梦境一样美好，你不知道你究竟在寻找什么。”

 

“但我总是在寻找。”经过长久的沉默，史蒂夫做出决定，同意尊重托尼的意愿。他点了点头，随后双眼紧闭，深一口气。“我很抱歉，托尼。只是有些时候，我不确定这一切究竟是梦被链接为一体，还是我独自幻想出的假象。”

 

或许，史蒂夫心想，或许我已经疯了。

 

阶梯有九十九层，史蒂夫离开的时候，实际上只需要睁开双眼。但他还是一遍又一遍地穿过那片荒野，一遍又一遍地走上去。

 

 

九

 

“所以，你上次与我分别，是为了去铁丘城。”

 

“你生气了？”

 

“我没有生气，你要做什么是你的自由，”史蒂夫转过身，脸色在铁皮人胸前的光芒下与鬼魂无异，“但你要独自去伊艾尔斯最危险的地方，至少应该告诉我。”

 

“这里不是伊艾尔斯最危险的地方。”铁皮人停下脚步，两条手臂伸展着，环顾四周。金属在关节处发出的响声，他抬起手肘看了一眼，“我们走了这么久却仍能毫发无伤，要我说，这里是伊艾尔斯最安全的地方。”

 

“但是人们……”史蒂夫愣住了，最终没有说下去，“算了。”

 

铁皮人挪开视线，看向远方，那里的土地被掩盖在密不透光的黑暗中，但他仍然看了很久。史蒂夫渐渐受到感染，看向同一个方向，即便如此，他知道自己和铁皮人注视着的可能是截然不同的事物。他仍然在寻找，一边想一边前行，或许永远都会如此，而铁皮人像是已经得到了答案，只是看着不像是对此笃定无疑。

 

“曾经有人让我相信自己的内心和双眼，这也是我极少听信传言的原因。”史蒂夫回过神来，声音里流露疲惫，“但我们为什么要去铁丘城？即使你不告诉我原因，我依然会和你一起去，但是，”他深一口气，“为什么？”

 

铁皮人不发一语，转过头看着他。在得到回复之前，史蒂夫已经知道，自己心中还有无穷无尽的疑问。

 

 

十

 

我要给你讲一个故事，铁皮人说。

 

我们还要赶路，这真不是一个讲故事的好时机。

 

不，这是最好的时机。你得相信我。

 

我当然愿意相信你，假如你不是把话只说一半。

 

他们为此不痛不痒地争吵了一会，不敢相信对方的固执，也都不想退让。这是两人无数次一起旅行时都会发生的场景，像不可打破的循环。最后，铁皮人得到了讲故事的权利，而史蒂夫可以在听完故事后得到所有的答案。

 

接着，就像每一次争吵后都会应验的那样，他们和解了。

 

 

十一

 

并非没有预兆，最初是发生在一个深冬某个日暮交替的时段。夕阳在托尼眼中缓缓坠下，他知道明天清晨，太阳又会改头换面照常升起。真正令他关心的，是太阳落山后在黑暗里活动的东西，那是史蒂夫坚持抗争的对象，托尼不确定史蒂夫能够一直在交手后安然无虞。于是，就在他为史蒂夫陷入思虑的时刻里，他的心脏开始疯狂地跳动，每一下都比上一下更加迅速有力，耳中开始回荡着心跳的余音。当托尼再次醒来的时候，他发现自己躺在地面上，黑夜在他难以触及的地方降临。

 

托尼不需要提示，父母生前留下来的长信重新在他的记忆前列占据一席之地，他可以默背出上面的每一个单词，记得每一个字母倾泻的角度和每一个标点停留的位置，对内容中每一个真相和谎言都刻骨铭心；他的生命终于开始走向尽头，但却难以为此感到意外。

 

他想起了史蒂夫，仿佛这是一个回想起史蒂夫的最佳时刻。托尼既没有亲眼见证父母的死亡，也从未拥有过濒死的经历，他无法理解当生命走到尽头，究竟能为人的灵魂带来多大的震撼与伤痛。假如有谁会因为托尼从世间消失而深受撼动，史蒂夫会是唯一的答案，他或许会从他们无法再相见的事实中理解托尼身上究竟发生了什么，为托尼流下眼泪，或许会觉得托尼背叛了他，亲手斩断了两人之间的联系。

 

托尼绝不希望是后者。但无论史蒂夫选择相信什么，最终都会受到伤害。

 

这让他从地上站了起来。托尼能够感受到心脏在胸腔中平复，但疲惫清晰且浓烈，密不透风地包裹住他，令他躁动不安，难以休憩。麻木的双腿带动他来到城堡里的某一个房间，距离不远，却足以让托尼体会肉体的虚弱，他缓慢地吸气，缓慢地吐气，抬起头，将面前的大门用力推开。

 

他用魔法唤醒屋内的烛火，颜色染上墙面，银色的盔甲在房间正中央反射幽冷的光芒。托尼不得不将已知的风险在脑海中考虑一遍。他可能会失败，他可能无法用这样的方式与史蒂夫在城堡外的世界里重新建立友谊，最严重的后果是，他把自己的灵魂困在盔甲中无法离开。他在这里停顿了片刻，将风险再次回顾。他可能会失败，可能会把自己的灵魂困在盔甲里，身体成为城堡里的最后一件死物，灵魂回归到四周流动的魔法中，最严重的后果是，史蒂夫并非孤身一人，不需要每年只能在梦中相见几次的幻影，也不需要在清醒时和盔甲化身的怪人成为朋友。

 

托尼走进房间，站在盔甲的面前，抬头注视两只眼睛的位置上漆黑的空洞。他感觉一切都回到了原点，灵魂降落在地面上，思考变得沉重且多余，不必再用理智和逻辑反复证明合理性。

 

他想见史蒂夫。但他必须避免将史塔克的身份告诉对方，为了达成这点，甚至不能告诉对方自己就是托尼。假如他的死亡降临，史蒂夫会同时失去两位朋友，这是不幸中的不幸，但若是还有千分之一幸运的可能，他能在外界找到活下去的办法，他有机会告诉史蒂夫自己全部的秘密。

 

托尼·史塔克必须离开这里。

 

 

十二

 

七八月左右，史蒂夫去了霍科，他喜欢那里的海风，也仅仅是海风而已。这回他不需要特意去市集或酒馆里打听，几乎人人都在讨论水手失踪的事，然而他在那里待了两个月，晚上总是一无所获。与此同时，在另一处诞生的故事传到了霍科，霍华德留给他的盾牌过于引人注目，已经有人开始打听史蒂夫的真实身份，为了减少麻烦，史蒂夫在路边摆摊的商贩那买了一个木头面具，晚上行动时戴上，以缓解燃眉之急。

 

他想和托尼分享这些，但是托尼今年还没有在史蒂夫的梦里出现过，唯一能做的只有等待。从一个城市赶到另一个城市，只有英雄现身的故事伴随着他。主角不只有史蒂夫，他从中得知娜塔莎和巴基已经离开了基林利，抵达帕尔斯尔山谷，如果有缘，他们迟早会在某一天再次相遇。这并未完全消解他的孤独，但聊胜于无。

 

史蒂夫比计划中多在霍科停留了半个月，没有再听到有人失踪的消息。当地居民的情绪已经明显地松懈下来，但史蒂夫怀疑这只是不堪一击的平静。

 

悲剧最终发生在一个潮湿的夜晚。

 

失踪的人不是水手，而是面包店的老板的女儿。人们在距码头不到四百米的地方发现了她的耳环，这是她留下的唯一线索。一起消失的，还有老水手的儿子，但他的消失没有一丝痕迹，大家都说他们已经死了，是黑夜干的，只有黑夜才能让人死得干干净净，但两人的父母拒绝相信。

 

史蒂夫趁街上没人的时候离开了居住的旅馆，街上点着灯，但再往海边走就没有什么光亮了。他来到受害者消失的海滩，但是除了月光和海浪，什么都没有发现。他又沿着海岸走了两公里，等着黑夜出现，当他绕了一圈回到出发的地方，还是什么也没有。

 

他叹了口气，将盾牌插在沙子里，坐到了地上。天上能够依稀看见月亮的影子，暗淡的圆轮上有一个小小的缺口，史蒂夫迎着海风聆听浪花拍打的声音，独自坐了许久。他没能在安逸中沉浸下去，身后传来动静，头上紧跟在后的剧痛令他倒了下去。他听不见海浪，听不见风声，只能听见黏腻刺耳的闷笑。

 

再醒来的时候，他第一眼看到的，是坐在不远处，全身被金属覆盖的人形生物。史蒂夫的盾牌已经不在身边了，而是被对方拿在手上仔细研究。

 

史蒂夫扶住脑袋，挣扎着从地上爬起来，背部靠着身后的树干。在昏迷的那段时间里，太阳已经冲破地平线。仿佛被他的复苏唤醒，金属人在这时突然站了起来，关节处发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，走到史蒂夫面前才停下。他抬起头，视线对上两条手指粗的蓝光，猜测那是对方的眼睛。出于直觉，史蒂夫觉得对方并不开心。

 

“你是一个白痴。”金属人将两条金属手臂勉强地交叉在胸前，声音粗糙，像机器里生锈的齿轮突然决心继续运转。

 

“抱歉，你是？”

 

金属人把史蒂夫的盾交还给他。“救了你的人。你可以叫我……铁皮人。”行吧，史蒂夫内心想着，左手撑着地面站了起来，“我叫史蒂夫，但没有多少人这么叫我，他们都喜欢叫我另一个名字。”

 

“我会叫你史蒂夫，”金属人停顿片刻，“但我仍然是铁皮人。”

 

这个话题的走向明显，史蒂夫不想再顽固纠缠。“感谢你救了我，铁皮人。”他特意在称呼上加了重音，铁皮人即使有所察觉，也没有明显表现出来，“你击退了黑夜吗？”铁皮人没有回答，而是发出两声闷笑。全身覆盖的盔甲是个很大的弊端，史蒂夫意识到了，他只能凭感觉推测对方的情绪，此刻铁皮人如果不是在轻视他，可能离嘲笑也差不多。

 

“我击退了海盗。”铁皮人说，“这里没有黑夜，都是海盗所为。他们受到通缉，残党弃船逃到了霍科，失踪的人都被他们灭了口。你最近经常在海边闲晃，他们以为行踪被发现，所以先一步下了手。”他指了指史蒂夫的头，“你要是不信可以摸摸自己的脑袋。据我所知，黑夜可不会打人的后脑勺。”

 

史蒂夫小心翼翼地碰了碰后脑，在指尖触碰到明显的鼓包时闭上了眼：“我简直不敢相信。”

 

可不是吗，铁皮人小声说。他和史蒂夫对上视线：“别自责，我们都干过不少蠢事。”

 

“你怎么发现我的？”

 

“我就是知道。”铁皮人耸了耸肩膀，或者说，看起来他像是要耸肩却没能成功的样子。“听说伊艾尔斯最强的保护者来到了霍科，我想来问问他缺不缺旅行的同伴。”他突然停顿了，“还是说你已经交到其他朋友？现在你出了名，应该有很多人想要结识你。”

 

“我有朋友，但是不总见面，比较独来独往。”史蒂夫磕磕巴巴地解释。

 

“哦，是吗？”铁皮人说道，语气友好。

 

这种情绪没能感染到史蒂夫，他被悲伤猛烈地击中了，迟无法缓和。如果要以寻常人的标准论断，有人可能干脆会说，史蒂夫连朋友都没有。他希望自己的话听起来不像一个卑劣的借口。“我行走在深夜里，很难结交新朋友。人们向往光明，但不愿见到我所接触的黑暗。”

 

“那就让我来告诉你一件事。”铁皮人走近史蒂夫，“人们的黑暗不是我的黑暗，人们的光明也不是我的光明。”

 

 

十三

 

霍华德·史塔克是个出名的花花公子，平时醉心于研究些古怪的发明，为此学会了木工和铁匠的手艺。他从父亲那继承领地后越来越无法无天，经常乔装混到市集里，将制作的东西卖给来往的旅人，人们不知道的，是他具备看见未来的能力。

 

他从预言中得知自己的命运将和一位女巫密不可分，于是大胆潜入古教的圣地，找到预言里的玛利亚·史塔克，补全了女巫被岁月蚕食到近乎破碎的心。在霍华德的应允下，玛利亚用魔法将两人的生命链接在一起，这样一来，时间便无法从她手中夺走自己的爱人。

 

一个春天，霍华德告诉玛利亚，黑夜即将来临。

 

霍华德并不明白黑夜究竟是什么，但是玛利亚看到了迹象。最先发生变化的是植物，只用了三天时间，埃尔因树木便与秋天无异，当它们花费半个月的时间重新发芽之后，夜晚开始提早到来。

 

失踪的第一个人是名叫查斯丁的旅者，他的家人说他早就该到家了，但在约定的时间里却没能回来。查斯丁的家人停留在埃尔因的期间，又先后失踪了两个人。像墙体裂开的建筑那样，起初只能看见偶尔掉落的小块石头，然后有了在风雨中摇摇欲坠的房顶，但是人们没有留心小小的细节，只看到高楼在眨眼间崩塌溃尽。

 

不久之后，查斯丁被证实不是第一个遇害者。霍华德与玛利亚的第一个儿子刚刚诞生，还来不及享受随之而来的欢喜。恐慌的人涌出家门，在深夜里举起火炬，聚集在铁丘城前。接着，愤怒的面容融化在黑夜里，咒骂的余音消失在城堡的上空，熄灭的火把变冷；假如有人仍然记得他们，必然不会想要亲历这些人的命运。

 

铁丘城仍然在那，它最后的主人活了下来。

 

史蒂夫挣扎了一会才找回自己的声音。“这就是你想要讲的故事吗？”

 

“不。”铁皮人说，“这只是故事的一个角度。”

 

黑夜究竟是什么？玛利亚只知道黑夜可以来源于很多东西。魔法，现实，环境，人心，可以来自其它，也可以是一切的集合。在黑夜证明自己活着的晚上，霍华德和玛利亚奉献出自己的生命。

 

“发生了什么？”史蒂夫问。

 

“他们刚刚拥有第一个孩子，还能怎么样。玛利亚希望自己的儿子可以活下去，于是用生命作为交换，守护了城堡，除了被她的魔法选中的人，没有任何事物能够进入铁丘城四周的荒野。霍华德和她的生命链接在一起，于是他们都死了。

 

“但是，”史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，眼眶有些发红，“他们成功了吗？”

 

“取决于他们想要自己的儿子怎样活着。”

 

史蒂夫深吸一口气，一切听起来不再仅仅是故事了。铁皮人仍然望着铁丘城的方向，在讲述的过程中，没有回头过一次。

 

他打破沉寂。“这就说得通了，我一直想不明白霍华德为什么会知道我要去基林利雪山，还把盾牌留给我。”铁皮人突然停下脚步，等了片刻又继续向前。史蒂夫紧张地舔湿嘴唇，视线难以离开对方的背影：“玛利亚救过我一次，霍华德说服了她。我始终没能得知霍华德究竟说了什么，才让玛利亚的决心发生改变。”

 

“那是距今约四十年的事了，史塔克。”这句话让他们都停了下来，史蒂夫继续说，“我的时间在获得第二次生命的时候，已经永远停止。因为你从没有问起过，我刚好可以回避这个话题。”他走到铁皮人面前，“但是有人已经开始怀疑，说的话有好有坏，我听过从那些话衍生出来的故事。假如我要相信什么，绝不是根据传闻。”

 

“罗杰斯，”铁皮人说，“起码你长了一张讨人喜欢的脸，如果你要用雾山酒馆老板的长相度过余生，我会同情你。”他拍了拍史蒂夫的手手臂，面朝他们前进的方向：“我还有一个故事，它关于我和你。”

 

太阳升起，史蒂夫认出了这片荒野，但是不敢确定。

 

直到白色的荒野被抛在身后，直到他走上石头堆砌而成的阶梯。直到他用心默数，一共有九十九层，他始终不敢确定。

 

 

十四

 

史蒂夫知道自己什么时候是在做梦。

 

因为做梦通常意味着他快要醒了。史蒂夫能感受到床垫在他身下温暖扎实的触感，也能察觉到周身空气的流动。他记得阳光爬上眼睑时，眼前的一片鲜红，如果旅馆里有人在走廊行走或是谈话，他能还能从中辨识出讨论的内容。他或许已经醒了，只是意识困在身体的某一个角落，四肢无法依照意愿挪动，但梦境与现实间从来不需要边界，因为对于史蒂夫来说，它们从来都处于对称的两端。他的意识总会清晰地告诉他，你在做梦。

 

他在颤抖。史蒂夫终于发现了，他所体验到的并不是感受到寒冷，而是真实的颤抖。他的情感随着心防一起崩塌，双手像病入膏肓的人一样在身体两侧抽搐、晃动。史蒂夫嘴唇麻木地张开，吐出两个音节，他必须集中所有溃散的精力，才能听懂自己究竟说了什么。

 

那是一个名字。托尼。

 

因为托尼就在史蒂夫的面前，和上次相见的时候并没有任何明显的区别，只是当史蒂夫的双手覆上对方的胸膛时，掌心只剩冰冷的寂静和骇人的空洞。强迫自己深吸一口气，史蒂夫又仔细确认了一遍，托尼仍然没有呼吸，没有心跳。

 

史蒂夫艰涩地吞咽着，他不是在做梦。

 

 

十五

 

“霍华德，我不能救那个年轻人。”玛利亚从座椅上不耐烦地站起来，疾步冲出房间。她已将代价的严重性向霍华德解释了无数遍，仍然无法动摇对方的固执。那个年轻人的母亲值得同情，她想，但年轻人显然已经能够迎接死亡，为什么要强行挽留一个注定在自然中消亡的生命？

 

霍华德追出房间：“玛利亚，我有我的理由，留下来听一听。”他张开双臂，挡在妻子面前，：“我们会有一个儿子，他有蓝色的眼睛，其余的地方都很像你。我们不会有机会看着他长大了，我还不知道理由，但当他出生后，我们和他只有不到两个月的时间，你明白吗？那个年轻人出现在我的梦里，你得把你的项链交给他，这样他才能在我们离开后把它交给托尼，这样我们的儿子才能活下去。”他用双手捧住玛利亚的脸，眼睛被哀伤侵占：“我知道我们还没有谈论过孩子的问题，但你知道，我的预言从不出错。”

 

玛利亚震惊的睁大眼睛，后退半步，身体倚靠在墙壁上，双手不自觉地握住项链上的宝石。“如果使用这条项链，他就会和我一样。要是他找不到能够陪伴他的人呢？我怎么能把他推向那种人生？”

 

“或许他也会遇见一个能够陪伴他的人，”霍华德上前拥抱她，“你不能因为恐惧就忽视了其它可能。” 他低下头，轻轻亲吻玛利亚的额角，“救救那个年轻人，就当为了托尼。”

 

 

十六

 

铁皮人和史蒂夫一起去了许多陌生的地方，也曾回到史蒂夫感受过的土地。他们走入一个又一个只有彼此的深夜，在黑暗中等待尽头，在尽头处回归白昼。而当那个时刻来临，他们又要背负其它责任，成为流浪者，成为坚不可摧的英雄，成为传说，成为一些人的正义和一些人的邪恶。有些时刻，他们甚至没有交流的力气，只能在彼此的眼中寻找黑暗，寻找光明。

 

他们有时也分头行动，铁皮人会用废铁制造的山雀传递信息，每当史蒂夫让留有魔法痕迹的鸟类在掌心静止，他总是会想起托尼。

 

史蒂夫已经很久没有和托尼说过话了，相隔三年零一个月，这是他内心无法和任何人倾吐的痛苦，但仅仅是痛苦，他总能找到方法承受，令他难以承受的，是内心难以割除的恐惧。他无从得知托尼身上究竟发生了什么，无法分享托尼的经历，甚至无法前往城堡查明真相，这些都是他恐惧的源头。

 

他想，他的恐惧只有在得到真相的那天才得以消除。可现在他得到真相了，它既残酷又具体，将史蒂夫拖回白色的荒野，只是这一回他永远无法走上那九十九层台阶，在太阳的东升西落里，悲惨地用双眼描绘城堡的轮廓。

 

他跪了下来，双手握住托尼的手，将额头贴向冰冷的手背，感觉皮肤开始缓缓缩小，骨骼向内收紧，再难容纳自己的心脏。他听见铁皮人说了什么，但具体的内容在空气中流失散尽，在这一刻，他像是一无所有，却在不停地失去。

 

“史蒂夫，你得听我说话，”托尼看了一眼床上的自己。将史蒂夫拉开几乎用尽了他的全部力气，此刻唯一值得庆幸的，是他无法用钢铁铸成的身体感受到疲惫与疼痛。提高音量，他又重复了一遍，“史蒂夫，你得听我说话。我是是托尼·史塔克，那是我的身体，但我的灵魂一直都在这。让我解释，拜托了，你得让我解释。”

 

“那就说些什么。”史蒂夫抬起头又低下头，在哽噎中强行找回声音。他的肺在肋骨下肿胀，喉咙刺痛，也许是气管在挤压声带，也许是声带在挤压气管，眼前的所有，他身体的每一个部分，他的记忆，在他的意识中被撕裂成碎片，拼接成难以辨认的混乱。

 

托尼试图将他从地上扶起来，最终的结果是两人在踉跄中都倒在了地上。他们都挣扎着想要站起来，又都以失败告终。

 

史蒂夫将眼里的泪水擦去，在眼眶难以忍受的刺痛中认出熟悉的环境。他没有力气说话，也不想再说一个词，倾塌的悲伤下，他几乎不在意事实。

 

“一切的起因是因为我想见你。在无数个具有合理性的解释里，我最先想到的这个。”托尼说，“但我无法以托尼·史塔克的身份去见你，因为据我所知，几乎整个大陆的人都对我的家族心怀憎恨，我希望你不是，但这是我当时想要尽可能避免的冒险。”

 

“如你所见，我的心脏不再跳动。尽管我的父母借由魔法养育了我的身体，希望我能活下去，那仍然不足以创造一颗能够持续工作的心脏。我用魔法和父亲留下的工具创造了铁皮人，将自己的灵魂转附在里面，离开城堡去见你。我也曾试过离开你去寻找自我拯救的办法，但事与愿违。”托尼咬紧牙关，垂下眼睛，微微吸气：“我的身体已经死去，不久之后的某一天，我的灵魂必须要离开你，这话听起来不能更糟糕了，但这是事实。”

 

史蒂夫的双手握成拳头。

 

“世界上所有人都可以为史塔克冠上莫须有的罪名，我不在乎，但只有你，我想要你知道真相。我想你知道托尼·史塔克是真实存在的，他不是你幻想出来的形象，他也从没有抛弃过和你之间的友谊，不仅如此，他将那视为生命中最重要的事物之一。没有多少时间了，我得在一切无可挽回前把真相告诉你。”出乎意料，托尼心想，纵使情感层层累积，他的声音还是像生锈后艰难转动的齿轮那样古怪，也没有一丝颤抖：“史蒂夫，我很抱歉。”

 

“别。”史蒂夫打断他，“你不应该说抱歉。你是伊艾尔斯最好的保护者，拥有我所见过的，最高尚的灵魂，尽管人们对你并不总是友善，你仍然固执地想要做许多好事。和你一起旅行是我人生中最美妙的经历之一，”他看向铁皮人，直到两人的视线相遇，才颤抖着呼吸，“尽管，你也是时而令我头痛的麻烦。我希望你能早点告诉我一切。”

 

托尼的余光回到自己的身体上，他仍然能感受到残存的魔法在它周围流动，发出紧张的预警。在史蒂夫的沉默中，他迅速回忆整段人生，“我所做的每一个决定，都不会后悔。重来一遍，我还是会做同样的事。”他又补充，“至少我是这么想的。”

 

“你总是很固执。”史蒂夫的笑声干哑，如同寒风穿梭在冰封的树林间，在将雪从树梢上抖落时留下的一丝余息。

 

“我希望我们有用不完的时间来一起旅行，但我们没有。”托尼摇了摇头，“我并不是一个完全乐观的人，但或许内心深处，我仍然相信我的固执能够改变我的未来，可归根结底，我没有改变太多。最后得到的真相不一定美好，但我可以接受。”

 

托尼扭过头，发现史蒂夫眉心紧皱。他看见对方的眼皮发生一瞬微颤，嘴唇缓慢地抿紧，蓝色的双眼在思虑中变得尖锐，即便如此，他还是无法猜透对方究竟在想什么。最终，史蒂夫的喉结在颈部的肌肤下明显的滑动，托尼借此得知，史蒂夫刚刚做了一个难以被任何人更改的决定。

 

“当我说你伊艾尔斯最好的保护者时，”史蒂夫停顿了片刻，声音低沉又紧张“我想我真正想要表达的是，你是我最信赖的同伴，是我无法失去的朋友，无论你以哪一种身份出现在我面前。不，我真正想说的是……”

 

托尼屏住呼吸，后槽牙咬紧。他没有心跳，也无法听见血液在耳中流动的声音，但他能够看见史蒂夫的眼睛，能在对方的瞳孔中看见自己，这意味他们已经凑得足够近。只有血肉之躯才能做梦，他提醒自己，不再有谎言，不再有遮掩，就让他们之间，只剩下磨人的现实。

 

“我真正想说的是，我爱你，托尼。这才是最后的真相。”

 

 

十七

 

娜塔莎的渡鸦沿着南方松林的边界找到了史蒂夫和托尼一起搭建的木屋，傍晚从河边回来的时候，这只幽黑的大型鸟类鼓起羽毛，站在斧头的手柄上用深红的眼珠打量他们。托尼伸出手臂，示意对方落在这里，另一只手取下鸟爪上的信笺。渡鸦很快失去耐心，没等托尼反应过来，翅膀剧烈拍打了两下，腾冲直上天空，消失在树顶与云层的交界。史蒂夫按捺住笑意，一手提着在河边处理好的鱼，另一只手在经过时拍了拍托尼没有遭殃的那边侧脸，钻入木棚中，扛出干柴，在剧里木屋约十米远的地方，架起篝火的雏形。

 

“娜塔莎说她们会在蒙加伐洛等我们。”托尼隔空打了个响指，滚烫的火焰迅速在史蒂夫面前蔓延开，“还有，显然那里即将举办一场婚礼。”

 

史蒂夫疑惑地皱紧了眉。“这和我们有关系？”

 

你认真的？托尼无声做出嘴型，双手放松摊在胸前，但是史蒂夫脸上的表情半天没有发生变化。火焰中，干柴的发出噼啪的声响，在这之后，史蒂夫恍然大悟，哦了一声。

 

“巴基之前还说娜塔莎对仪式不感兴趣。”史蒂夫站到托尼身后，伸着脑袋看信上的具体内容，“但这真是个好消息。”

 

“看来巴恩斯还是有点本事的，也没枉费他五年来的软磨硬泡。他们共享生活，共享生命还不够，现在还得共享一部分名字。”托尼耸了耸肩，“他们在一起也几十年了，谁会想到娜塔莎还能对同一个招数心软呢。”他回过头，视线和史蒂夫的对上。托尼在对方的目光中眯起眼，鼻腔里迅速发出不赞同的哼声，“别想了，罗杰斯。想要对付我，你得多出些体力。”

 

“在我的印象中，昨天晚上就挺努力的。”史蒂夫侧过身，盯着托尼的屁股 “还是说，我得再加把劲？”托尼轻笑一声，故意将史蒂夫挤得远远的，没过一会，史蒂夫又回到他旁边，“话说回来，从这里到蒙加伐洛要多久路程？”

 

“十天左右吧，我记得。”史蒂夫用小刀把树枝的顶端削尖，托尼在篝火前坐下，接过对方的一半成果。两人把树枝从鱼头串到鱼尾，架在火焰的上方，鱼身上残留的湖水很快在滚烫的温度下滋滋作响。史蒂夫站起来，回到木屋，不久后出来，手里拿了一瓶酒，还有一小罐粗盐。他回到托尼原地不动的地方，紧挨着对方坐了下来，把酒淋到鱼皮上，余下的和酒瓶一起立在脚边。托尼目不转睛，看他继续把盐粒垫在食指的侧面，用拇指碾碎洒在鱼上，没过多久，酒香开始扩散，他先是不由自主地打了个哈欠，然后用力吸了吸鼻子。

 

史蒂夫用多出的树枝拨弄柴火，另一只手抹掉额头上冒出的汗。“我从未想过自己会过上这样的生活。”

 

“成为英雄为救人而四处奔波？”

 

“这只是其中的一部分，”史蒂夫轻声说，“我以为自己会独自走遍伊艾尔斯，最终在某个我无法感受到联系的地方定居下去，直到世界上再也没有人记得我。或者，我会在某天晚上失去性命，毕竟我并非不死之身。在两种预想中，我都能平静地拥抱死亡，因为在这个世上，我似乎无处容身。”他短暂地停顿，用以组织着语言，“我们的生活里充满太多难以估计的危险，但比起失去你和无法留在你身边的恐惧，我宁可有所失去，也不愿一无所有。”

 

“史蒂夫，”托尼打断他，“你究竟在担心什么？”

 

少见的，他们都沉默了。

 

史蒂夫将弯曲的双腿向前伸展，上身后倾，双手在身后撑着地面。“很长一段时间里，我都认为魔法造就的不幸多于幸运。但是当你用魔法移动书籍打我的头，我第一次想要用新的角度看待魔法，也许因为使用它的人是你。”

 

“你可是挑了个奇怪的契机。”托尼说。

 

史蒂夫没有理会。他缓慢地呼气，感觉自己的思绪渐渐步上正规。“不管怎么说，我开始用另一个角度看待魔法。魔法延续了我们的生命，回想你父母的话，它也是我们相遇的起因。固然它有一定的风险，但……”他抬起手，伸向托尼的胸膛，隔着布料，摸到了藏在底下的项链。

 

“我们也可以像你的父母，像巴基和娜塔莎那样共享生命，但我们的情况又不尽相同，没有那么做的必要。可是，没有任何一种魔法能够保证我们不用经历彼此的死亡。如果我死了，别执着于寻找一种方法令我起死回生。我知道你会为此尝试，但你也会将自己逼入绝境。同样的，如果你死了，”他的嗓音突然变得沙哑“如果你死了，我……”

 

“你会继续战斗。”托尼补全对方的句子，“假如我们其中之一离开人世，剩下的那个仍然会继续战斗。”他移动位置，向史蒂夫凑近，微微仰起头，亲吻对方冰凉的脸颊，“我懂你想说的，我真的懂，但现在没有担心这些的必要。我们可以保护彼此，也有能力保护自己，如果敌人变得难以招架，我们有朋友愿意提供帮助。”

 

“我觉得你之前的提议很对。”史蒂夫突然说，“我们应该尽快组建一个队伍。”

 

托尼点头。“等我们到了蒙加伐洛，可以问问娜塔莎和巴恩斯是否愿意加入。在那之后，我们可以回斯洛克恩，问问巴顿有没有兴趣。”

 

“别忘了索尔和班纳。”史蒂夫补充。

 

“看吧，加上我和你，我们已经有了伊艾尔斯的最佳阵容。考虑到我们还没有走遍整个大陆，必然还有其他合适的人选。”托尼将坐姿略作调整，双腿搭在史蒂夫的大腿上，左手支撑着身体，肩膀向史蒂夫靠近，“现在你感觉好一点了吗？”

 

“我确实感觉好些了，谢谢你。”史蒂夫偏过头，在托尼嘴上留下一个温热的吻。

 

“当你或我感到情绪低沉的时刻，另一个人的任务就是保持积极。”托尼将两条腿从史蒂夫身上挪下来，起身拍掉裤子上的土，“温度降了，我去拿两条毯子，你在这儿等我。”

 

他小跑起来，仿佛身后有时间追赶他快点回来。没过多久，木屋中传出托尼询问毯子究竟被放在哪的疑问，史蒂夫用力将回答喊回去，半天没有得到回音。最终，他只能将烤着的鱼挨个翻了面，笑着站起来，朝托尼所在的方向走去。

 

在他身后，白星坠入余晖之中。


End file.
